A Red Romance
A Red Romance is the twenty-eighth episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Synopsis Leo meets Ginger, a girl with an over-protective brother named Colby. Trakeena sends the Maronda monster, who attacks both Ginger and Colby. Leo is able to save Colby, but the Rangers and Colby must work together to defeat Maronda and rescue Ginger. Plot To dodge a dog, Ginger's bike loses its balance and falls into a bank to throw it away. Leo jumps and intercepts her fall and says she is safe thanks to Leo. At that point, the brother of Ginger called Colby seeing Leo and Ginger together, believes that a possible harassment occurs, pushes Leo and ignores any attempt at explanation. Ginger contains the fury of Colby explaining the situation. Colby apologizes to Leo who accepts willingly. Meanwhile, on the Scorpion Stinger, Deviot presents the monster Maronda to Trakeena, claiming her, Maronda, to be the evilest creature in the universe. Trakeena question why Maronda has a reputation for being so evil and Deviot suggests that Maronda show her. Maronda casts her own spell, in the form of a serpent, on a Stingwinger, and imprisons it in a magical amulet that is around her neck, leaving Trakeena very satisfied. In the workshop, Colby repairs the damaged bike for Ginger. Leo is fascinated to see his dirtbike in a corner. Although the bike is the passion of Colby he allows Leo to have some fun with it. Leo invites Ginger for a walk in the park, while Colby lets her with some reluctance. Ginger and Leo spend a day having fun in the park until at some point the two go to opposite sides. Trakeena sends Maronda to attack Terra Venture and she starts to capture and hold multiple people in her amulet. Ginger witnesses the attacks and drops her kite on the ground awakening the monster's attention and begins to chase her, Ginger tries to hide, but it's useless. Maronda casts its spell on Ginger and Leo at that time appears and tries to remove the snake that wrapped the body of Ginger, but is prevented by Maronda imprisoning Ginger in her magical amulet. Maronda disappears soon after. Leo returns to Colby's workshop and tells all events, Colby is desperate and runs to the park in search of Ginger but only finds her sister's shoe. Colby scolds Leo for failure to protect Ginger and reveals that he made a promise to his parents to always protect his sister accusing Leo of being the cause of the breach of promise. Colby goes in search of Maronda and demands that she return his sister, Maronda appears in an old warehouse, says Colby came capture and cast magic against him. Colby tries fighting Maronda using an iron bar, but the monster is much stronger. Leo is informed of the location of Maronda and tries to help Colby who promptly refused his help. Colby tries to hit Maronda with a chair but destroys it and Colby gets hit with a kick, Leo tries to defend him and Maronda fires a burst of magic against Leo, who is apparently hurt. Colby is worried about Leo, but he reassures and goes in search of Maronda. Out of sight of Colby, Leo morphs and fights Maronda. The other rangers appear soon after and Maronda summons a group of Stingwingers for battle. Leo manages to pull off Maronda's magical amulet believing that this will make her vulnerable. At that point, Maronda invokes her bike in the form of a snake and begins to attack the Power Rangers through it. Colby appears mounted on his bike and pursues the monster in an attempt to get Ginger back, but Maronda reaches the tires of his bike making Colby lose balance and be thrown out. When Maronda is about to go over to Colby, Leo appears mounted on the Red Capsular Cycle and starts chasing her. Leo activates the full power mode and reaches Maronda's bike, which is thrown away by the blast. Leo frees the people trapped by the magic amulet, including Ginger, but before they start celebrating, Maronda reappears in giant size. Leo asks Colby to take Ginger and look for a safe place and soon after invokes the Galaxy Megazord. During combat, Maronda casts a spell and takes the Megazord to another dimension, where it attacks using various illusions. The Rangers are required to call the Centaurus Megazord that intercepts Maronda's attacks allowing it to be defeated by the Galaxy Megazord. Later, Colby apologizes to Leo for his rude behavior and calling him a coward and the two make up. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Green Galaxy Ranger) (voice) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Blue Galaxy Ranger) (voice) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Yellow Galaxy Ranger) (voice) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Pink Galaxy Ranger 1) (voice) *Wendee Lee / Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Richard Cansino as Villamax (voice) *David Lodge as Kegler (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Deviot (voice) *John Koyama as Colby *Etty Lau as Ginger *Brianne Siddall as Maronda (voice) Zords *Galaxy Megazord *Centaurus Megazord *Astro Megaship Notes *Leo is the only Ranger to appear unmorphed in this episode. *Russell Lawrence (Mike) does not appear in this episode, though he is mentioned. *When Leo uses the Red Capsular Cycle his Orion enhancements are missing while riding it. This is because in the Sentai version the Lights of Orion counterpart Lights of Ginga is used to create Red Capsular Cycle's counterpart, the Galeo Pulsar, and as such the team temporarily loses their enhancement mode when they use it. *Though they play siblings, Ginger is played by an actress of Chinese descent and Colby is played by an actor of Japanese descent. *Despite being left on good terms with the potential to be a respective friend or romantic interest for Leo, neither Ginger nor Colby appear again after this episode. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode